deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
M. Bison
M. Bison, is one of the main villains of the Street Fighter franchise. Using his enigmatic organization, Shadaloo, to manipulate the world around him for his own gain, Bison has laid the groundwork for his ambitious plans- to take control of all the World's governments and bring about a planet wide dictatorship beneath him. Tapping into the Psycho Energy, M. Bison is able to unleash a wide array of attacks and martial art skills that can easily kill his foes, including his iconic Psycho Crusher. Beneath his cruel arrogance lies the mind of an insidious warlord who has managed to survive and continue to plan, not just because of his martial prowess, but also because of his lethal mind. There are no lows Bison won't stoop to in order to accomplish his tasks, and there is no mercy or compassion to be found in his soul. He will kill, destroy, brainwash and dispose of everything in his way until the world belongs only to Bison. Battle vs. Shao Kahn (by Samurai234) M. Bison is walking across a temple resembling Earthrealm. Suddenly, he hears a growl. He turns and sees Shao Kahn, The emperor of darkness, starring at him. Bison yells, "Pyscho Cannon!" and releases a ball of Pyscho energy at Kahn. Kahn, however, puts up his emperor shield ad deflects the attack. He returns fire with a light arrow, which Bison barely avoids. Bison charges at Kahn, but is knocked off his feet when Kahn performs his Charging Spikes attack. He then picks Bison up and hurls him across the arena. Bison gets up and tries to punch Kahn, but Kahn's large size makes it hard for him get good blow. Kahn lands a hard punch and sends Bison flying. He runs in to finish Bison off, but Bison yells, "Pyscho Crusher!", and then charges his right hand with psycho power. He then surrounds himself with psycho energy while flying spinning towards Kan, and send the emperor flying. Bison yells "Scissor kick!" and kicks Kahn. He grabs Kahn, charges his hand with psycho energy, and Yells,"Kneel before my psycho energy!". However, Kahn Summons his wrath Hammer and smashes Bison on the head with the hammer. He then smashes Bison so hard with the Hammer, Bison goes flying, before landing on the ground with a loud thud. Kahn raises the hammer in the air and lets out a yell that echo throughout the Battlefield. Winner: Shao Kahn Expert's Opinion Bison's Pyscho energy proved to be a good macth for Kahn, but Kahn's larger size, and strenght is what won this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Bowser by (Hipper) Bowser is at his castle thinking of how to beat Mario when Bison teleports in. He kicks Bowser into his throne, starting the battle. Bowser gets up and shoots two fireballs at Bison. Bison teleports out of the way, and kicks Bowser. Bowser takes the hit and ground pounds Bison into the ground. Bison then is knocked back when Bowser socks him in the face with his claw. Bison then uses a Pyscho Crusher, but Bowser retaliates by spinning in his shell, stabbing Bison. Bison grunts in pain as Bowser slashes Bison with his claw. Bison then performs a Scissor Kick, and hits Bowser. Bowser throws a punch, but Bison leaps into the air and performs a Head Stomp. Bowser sees this coming, and hides in his shell, stabbing Bison's leg. Bison howls in pain as Bowser drop kicks out the window and into an airship. The airship flies off as Bowser and Bison are socking each other blow after blow, but Bison kicks Bowser back and starts glowing purple. Bison had became Final Bison and was ready to duel. In return, Bowser became Giga Bowser and the two ran at each other. Final Bison kicked Bowser, but Bowser didn't even feel anything. Bowser then grabs Bison and squishes him under his weight. Bison then teleports behind Bowser and performs a Final Pyscho Crusher. The blast hits Giga Bowser very hard, causing him to knock the airship down into the ground. Normal Bowser got back up and saw Bison was now a spirit. Bison attempted to possess Bowser, but Bowser used a bit of his dark magic, finishing off Bison once and for all. Winner: Bowser Expert's Opinion Bowser was stronger, and more durable enough to fight against Bison. Also, Bowser had a more versatile fight style while Bison relied on his Pyscho Power for help. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sub-Zero (by ReyesRebels) No battle written WINNER: SUB-ZERO Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Dictators Category:Arena Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors